


Undertaker's Omega

by BrocksAngel90



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Omega Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Attempted Kidnapping, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nightmares, References to Knotting, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Undertaker buys an omega, he never expects to fall in love with her. Angel was gad that an alpha bought her and when she found out he was famous she was wary but she never expected to get famous too. Tyler and Dean want to make sure Undertaker treats her right. Bray Wyatt wants Tyler and Angel to be his prime Omegas.





	1. MarK buys Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using the real names of some superstars. Most of this was written before Enzo and Cass broke up and I will continue their relationship but I may break them up eventually. I kinda hate Cass now but I will not make him a monster.(maybe)

Mark walked into the omega auction house. It wasn't normally his thing but he'd been so lonely over the past six years since Michelle had died. The auction was in full swing and it looked like they only had males and children, so Mark thought he would leave empty handed, but then he heard the auctioneer say "One African American unbonded untouched female omega, the pack she came from was educated and so is she. She also can cook and clean her last owner died before he had a chance to claim her so she is fresh." Mark saw her and when he looked into her gray eyes he knew she was meant to be his. "Five thousand dollars." a voice said from behind Mark. Mark turned around and saw the worse Alpha ever Bray Wyatt. "Twenty thousand dollars." Mark said knowing he couldn't let Bray have that girl. Bray growled because he had spent quite a bit on the first omega he bought and he didn't have enough money to out bid Mark.

_**Mark's** **POV**_

When I went to pay for my omega I saw her name tag it said Angel. Once I paid for her she was walked over to me and once she was there I realized how scared she was. I lead her out to the car and since she was wearing a bandeau top and long skirt I knew she was cold so I pulled a blanket out of the back seat and wrapped it around her before telling her to get in the passenger seat. Once I got in she was just staring straight ahead,so I leaned over and put her seat-belt on her she flinched so I knew she was mistreated in the past. When we reached my house I realized that's none of Michelle's old clothes would fit her. "Look Angel I've gotta go get you something to sleep in and something to wear when I take you shopping tomorrow. So make yourself at home I'll be back soon." I said with a smile before I dashed out the door.

_**Angel's** **POV**_

My new alpha's home is rather messy so I decided to clean the house I started in the room where he left me which was the living room then I headed towards the kitchen and once in was done I went into the bathroom where I was careful to a avoid the ring in the soap dish I had just sat down in the living room when he walked back thru the door. "Wow Angel you didn't have to clean, but thank you so much. Here's a few things for tonight and in the morning my brother and his omega are going to go shopping with us so you can have someone to hangout with." Mark said. I nodded because I was still afraid of him because he's so big. He ordered a pizza and after we ate I took a shower and put on the pajamas he gave me. When I followed him into the bedroom I was confused that he would have me wear pajamas only to have me take them off. Once we laid down he said " I'm not going to try and claim you tonight so relax." Once I calmed down I felt myself drift off to sleep.

Mark's POV God I love the way it feels to wake up with Michelle's face pressed into my chest and my hands gripping her ass. My mind stops and I remember that Michelle is dead and I bought an omega last night. Once open my eyes she's still asleep and she wiggles deeper into my arms on omega instincts. I pry myself away and go to the bathroom and get dressed then I go and make breakfast, Angel comes wandering into the kitchen wearing the dress I bought it fit her well it was just a bit tight in the bust area so it was unbuttoned. I couldn't keep my eyes off her chest and while we were eating she smiled so I got up and went into Michelle's closet to grab a sweater but I couldn't do it so I went to my closet and grabbed a button up sweater that I'd gotten from my brother for my birthday as a gag gift. "You're very pretty almost prettier than me. I'm kinda upset cause you're the new baby." I hear Tyler say when I come back into the kitchen. "Tyler be nice she's very shy." I said as I handed her the sweater. "Hi my name is Angel." She said to Tyler and Glen. "So you can talk. Why haven't you said a word to me?" I say " Well you're so tall and muscular I was afraid of you." Angel said as she looked at me shyly. "Well that's silly my brother is a big teddy bear when it comes to women."Glen said with a smile. "Oh please you're an even bigger teddy bear when it comes to Tyler so whatever Glen." I said. Tyler rolled his eyes at us and went back to pouting at Angel before he said "She's my baby until she gets bonded so I'm glad she's so pretty,and you will treat her like a lady not a piece of property just because you bought her doesn't mean anything." That's what everyone loved about Tyler he was very free with his opinions on Omega rights and he was protective of those he loved and he was growing attached to Angel already.

_**Angel's** **POV**_

When we reached the mall it was pleasant so I was okay and once we headed to buy me clothes I was shocked at the prices so I didn't want to pick anything out." What's wrong baby doll?" Tyler asked me. "These prices are high and he will want me to do things I'm not ready for if he pays for these clothes my mother told me how alphas are." I said looking at Mark. "Doll face he isn't like that he wants you to have nice clothes so you can look pretty." Tyler said. I nodded unsure but Tyler was my Omega role model and he wouldn't want me hurt so I began to pick out things in my favorite color blue and a few other colors. "You like color huh?" Glen asked me. "Well on the omega farm I was taken to we had to wear white if we were pure it made our price higher and are work load different for some reason." I explained. "Wait you mean you've never been touched at all?" Tyler said. "Nothing since we are put on suppressants until we are sold. Never even been kissed." I said. "She really is a baby I have to teach her stuff." Tyler said. Glen walked away to talk to Mark who looked really shocked when he looked at me again. After we bought clothes Tyler took me to a hair supply store and said" You need some color in your hair and I think purple streaks will work for you." After that he took me to buy all kinds of things and he talked my ear off about how since I was his baby I would look the best and no one not even Mark or Glen could stop him. When we finally got back to Mark's house Tyler set about making me look like a little lady. " Did Mark tell you about his job cause its gonna be time for him to go back to work soon and he needs to tell you but you'll be seeing a lot of me when he starts working again. Glen does the same job it’ss not often they are off at the same time but I would've hated for him to bring you around before I had time to make you perfect." Tyler said as he fixed my hair. "What do they do Ty?" I asked. "Well Angel the three of us are professional wrestlers." Tyler said. I blinked and then an image flashed in my mind and I realized my Alpha was the Undertaker and my Omega role model was Tyler Breeze. I started to hyperventilate before Tyler pinched me and said "Don't freak out we are just people like you and well I like you so just keep treating us the same. As Tyler continued to make me pretty I realized he was right and so I kept acting like I did before.

_**Glen's** **POV**_

I sat in the living room with Mark as Tyler went crazy over the little omega princess as he called her because she had his heart now and Mark was sure to follow.I am a little tougher so she can put the cutesy act to bed. "So how do you think she's gonna react when we tell her?" I asked Mark. "Well she's probably gonna act different and treat us like royalty until she calms down." Mark said glumly. Just then Tyler walked in and held the door open for Angel who walked in slowly. Mark and I gasped at how the subtle purple highlights set off Angle's gray eyes and how the blue dress draped her frame so beautifully and how the sheer gloss made her plump full lips shine. "Wow Tyler she was already pretty but you made her gorgeous." I said as I hugged my beautiful Omega husband. "Angel I have to tell you about my job." Mark said. "Tyler already told me and as soon as he said wrestlers I figured out who you were and like Tyler said you just want to be treated like regular people so I will treat you the same." Angel said with a smile. "Well that was better than I expected." I said. "Corporate Kane sucks tho." Angel said. Mark and Tyler laughed out loud. I went to tickle Angel she ducked and said "I'm sorry it was just a joke please don't hit me." My stomach felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks and I felt tears slide down my cheeks,then I felt Tyler clinging to me his hormones affected by my response. "Angel none of us would ever hit you. No matter what you do we may look mean and scary but you are safe with us." Mark said as he lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. "Who hurt you sweetheart? I promise you they will never get close to you again." I said. "My father beat me before he sent me to the farm and then my Omega teacher beat me for being prettier than her daughters. My fist Alpha's wife beat me for knowing how to read when she didn't and the farm owner beat me for coming back." Angel said. "Well no one will ever hurt you if we can help it." Tyler said cuddling her. "Let's go out and show the world our beautiful omegas Glen." Mark said trying to lighten the mood. After Tyler and I put on some clothes we had at Mark's house for just in case moments we headed to a French restaurant and even tho Tyler couldn't speak or read French he wanted a menu on principal, so I ended up ordering for him but when it came to Angel she ordered in flawless French. Mark and I looked impressed as Tyler said" That's my baby so smart already."

_**Bray** **Wyatt's** **POV**_

I can't believe it those two have prime omegas who should be broken and they treat them like royalty. I will have them and they will look so lovely in pain especially Angel. I just bet they plan on bringing her on the road and I plan on striking when they least expect it.


	2. Life with The Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes on the road with Taker. She meets Dean and Roman. She meets the bosses and then is given a choice. Undertaker wants to court her . Tyer Dean and Roman want to make sure the courting is done right.

_**Tyler's POV** _

It's finally time for us to go back to work and I have to make sure that Angel is okay with getting on the plane since she's never been on one. "Sweetie are going to be okay on the plane because if not you can sit beside me while Glen sits with Mark." I suggested to her. " I will sit next to Mark his scent makes me feel safe." Angel replied while we held hands and watched as the boys loaded the luggage on to a rack. While we were waiting for the boarding call I heard my friend Dean Ambrose yell out my name. " Dean hey. How are you?" I ask. "I'm good just waiting on the plane with Roman. Who's this cutie?" Dean asked. "Oh this is Angel Mark bought her but she's my baby no matter what." I said as I let go of her hand and started to play with her hair. "Hi how are you?" Angel said with a smile. "I'm fine and I think you are very pretty and you're in good hands with Tyler." Dean says. "Dean honey here's your water." Roman said as he walked up to us. "Thanks Ro look Tyler has a baby and she's so pretty, buy me a baby so she can have a friend and I can have some one to fuss over." Dean said. "First off she's not really a baby and second Dean you really want a baby to take care of." Roman said. "I want a pretty little newbie like her and plus I bet Tyler is raising her for Mark." Dean said. "Tyler stop telling people she's your baby I bought her as my companion." Mark said as he hugged Angel to his side. I saw her body relax as he kissed her forehead.

_**Angel's** **POV**_

After the flight we went to a hotel and checked in then Mark said " Time to introduce you to the bosses and some of the other guys I work with." Once we got to the arena I smelled so many alphas that I clung to Mark's arm. Once we reached the office, we walked in and I ducked behind Mark because the guy behind the desk was huge and the woman looked mean and they were both alphas. "Hey Hunter and Stephanie this is Angel but you've probably seen her all over Instagram as Tyler's baby but I bought her at the auction house." Mark said as he shook their hands. "She is even prettier than her pictures and if you need us to look after her while you're in the ring and Tyler is off being prince pretty she can spend time with our omegas Sami and Bayley." Stephanie said with a smile. "Unless she wants to be an omega superstar that way she can go down to the ring with you and Glen ,and you can teach her to wrestle." Hunter said with a smile. "Angel do you want to try out wrestling?" Mark asked me. "Okay I can try it." I said with a half smile.

_**Mark's** **POV**_

After Angel decided to come down to the ring with me that night Tyler and Dean somehow found out and whisked her away to get dolled up so she could look sexy on the back of my bike when I did my American bad-ass thing. I didn't see her until it was almost time for me to go down to the ring. My jaw nearly dropped when she walked up to me while wearing a strapless knee length leather dress and black ankle boots with a short heel. I smiled at her before putting her on my bike side saddle and then I said "Hold on tight Angel." She wrapped her arms around my waist and as we circled the ring I knew that every eye in the house was on her. She followed me into the ring and when my opponent came out I knew his omega was gonna try to be mean to Angel so I said "No matter what AJ says pay her no mind she's just jealous of you and Tyler." Angel nodded. When CM Punk and I started the match I noticed how kept glancing at Angel and it seemed like that was ticking AJ off so she pushed Angel who slapped her and they got into a fight that distracted CM Punk long enough for me to choke slam him. Angel and AJ were still fighting when Tyler came out and helped the refs pull them apart and AJ yelled "I should've known Tyler would raise a home-wrecker." "I'm not a home wrecker and if I was why would I want homeless Harry Potter when I can be with the Undertaker. Stop talking about my Omega role model you psycho." Angel said as she hugged Tyler. When we got to the back Angel had her head hung low and she took my belt and gave it to Tyler and then said "How is this going to go across your lap or do you want me to lay down?" "Whoa baby you did good by standing up for yourself and me too. I'm proud of you and if you did do a bad thing I'd lecture you not hit you. Really Glen would lecture you but no one will ever hit you." Tyler said. Later while we were in catering eating I noticed that Angel was having a really nice conversation with Sami and Becky so I went to the bathroom some how in that short amount of time all hell broke loose cause when I came back Angel was hiding behind Dean Ambrose who was trying to calm down Roman Reigns who had Joey Mercury pinned against the wall by his throat. "If you ever touch any omega's scent gland without permission again I will snap your ass in half and have Hunter fire what's left of you." Roman growled. I rushed over to Angel and once Roman let Mercury go he looked at me with fire in his eyes but when he sniffed the air smelled Angel was calming down as I hugged her he calmed down. "She's way too pretty to be alone around here. Either claim her or make sure she's with Tyler or Dean since he says she's his baby too, no one bothers what's theirs." Randy said from behind me.

_**No** **one's** **POV**_

When Angel and Mark got back to the hotel Angel took a shower and she came out wearing one of Mark's t-shirts to bed, when Mark climbed into his bed he thought about what Randy said. Mark liked the way Angel made him feel and when she was around he didn't really miss Michelle as much. Mark made up his mind to do something he hadn't done in a long time but he knew he would need help so he texted his brother.

 _Mark's text to Glen_ I'm _going to court Angel so Tyler may kick you out so we can do this thing right but it's been so long will you help me keep from making_   _a_ _fool of myself_   _like_   _I_ _did with you know who?_

_Glen's Reply Yeah bro I will help you and I know Tyler is gonna kick me out, and since she was raised on a farm you gotta do it the old fashion way which means asking her in front of Tyler and Dean since they are saying she's their baby._

_**Dean's** **POV**_

I wonder why Mark asked me and Roman to come to lunch with him and the others we aren't enemies but he's never struck me as the friendly type once we are all sitting in the sectioned off part of the restaurant Mark drops to one knee in front of Angel and says "I am formally asking your permission to court and pursue you in the intention of becoming your alpha mate. So may I court you?" Angel looked at me and then Tyler who was smiling before she said "Yes Alpha." Mark then rose and took out his symbol necklace and placed it around her neck. "Glen you know unless I'm in heat you stay with your brother then Angel can stay with Dean and Roman." Tyler said. "Why both of them?" Glen asks. "Because Roman thinks she is his baby too that's the main reason he tried to kill Joey Mercury last night." I said with a laugh. Later that night during the house show Angel was sitting in the locker room with me and Roman and who was fussing with his hair and it had gotten tangled. "Come here Roman I can fix it."Angel said. I was surprised when he sat down in a chair and let Angel go to work with a brush and some leave in conditioner cause he won't even let the professional hair stylists get near it. Once Angel got done with his hair it looked better than usual, so when he got done I plopped down in the chair and she gently combed and brushed my hair until it was shiny and tangle free. When Mark got done with his match he came to pick Angel up and take her to dinner and dancing.

_**Angel's** **POV**_

Once we got to the restaurant I was nervous because no one had ever courted me before and I really did like Mark. I like that fact that he let me order for myself and didn't try to make me drink wine all during dinner we had a great conversation about wrestling and music. When we went dancing I had a great time even when some pushy omegas tried to steal him away he brushed them off and pulled me closer during the slow songs, when he dropped me of with Tyler I gave him a kiss on m the cheek. "Well well look at who finally decided to bring my kid home. Mark its nearly one in the morning don't keep her out late again." Tyler said with a frown. Once we got in into the room Dean was sitting there looking like a disappointed dad. "So how was the date and how far did he try to go with you." Dean asked. "Well it was nice we went to dinner and then we went dancing and when he walked me to the door I kissed his cheek. That's it he didn't try anything." I replied. "Good cause I'd hate to send Glen and Roman after him." Tyler said. After I showered and got ready for bed I realized I had a family again as I fell asleep I had a smile on my face.

_**Glen's** **POV**_

Mark has been courting Angel for two weeks and its time for two things to happen. First off Mark had to buy a courting gift which usually meant jewelry and we are trying to pick it out. The second thing Mark had to do was prove his manliness to Dean,Tyler and Roman and he was trying to figure it out. When Mark finally picked out the perfect bracelet for Angel I knew I'd better get Ty something or he'd be jealous. Later when we were getting ready to shoot Raw Mark gave Angel the purple and black diamond bracelet and I saw Tyler and Dean both swoon, which meant me and Roman were gonna be in trouble unless we went shopping cause the watch I got Ty wouldn't be enough. During Tyler's match Angel was watching on a screen in the back when I noticed the perfect chance for Mark to prove his manliness cause CM Punk came up to Angel and as Roman was about to go over I held his arm and let Mark go handle it. When Mark walked over Punk pretty much speed walked away from her. I saw Roman and Dean nod in approval , when they told Tyler he was very happy and since the courting was going great I knew something had to go wrong.


	3. The life of an Omgea is busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker and Angel continue courting, Tyler goes into heat so Dean and Roman are babysitting. Angel get trained to wrestle and she is a natural. Angel give Taker a gift. When it's time to give him his second gift Angel shocks everyone. Angels has TERRIBLE TIME with her heat. Angel addresses the WWE universe.

_**Angel's POV** _

 I am so happy that Mark wants to court and bond with me. Today is the start of Mark showing my pack that he is a suitable mate by providing food. I am sitting in the airport with my head on Tyler's lap and since we slept late we didn't have time for breakfast and I'm starving. I groan like the baby Tyler treats me like sometimes, when all of a sudden I hear Mark say "Glen told me you missed breakfast so I got you your favorite breakfast and some apple juice since Tyler and Roman don't want you or Dean drinking coffee. So enjoy this while I check on the flight and if we're here too long I will make sure you get lunch and a nap." "Thank you Mark this is perfect." I said before I started to eat as Tyler pouted before Glen showed up with food for him. When the plane was finally ready to take off I was tired and I fell asleep with my head on Mark's shoulder and I remember getting off the plane but when I woke up in a hotel room alone I was kind of sacred until I saw Roman sitting across the room reading. "Hey princess, you're staying with me and Roman because Tyler went into preheat on the plane which means his heat is gonna come on tomorrow so he and Glen will be very busy. Tyler told me you've never had a heat since you've been on suppressants most of your life, and that you are super pure so Roman and I will tell you all about sex." Dean said. After I yawned and stretched I look at Dean before saying "I know about sex I know kinda what a heat will feel like so please no lessons cause the ones I've had are gross and painful." "Why painful? Did anyone do anything to you?" Roman growled. "The teacher gave us meds that made us cramp up for two days and we sat in the hot house the whole time." I replied. Dean hugged me. Later it was lunch time and we are about to go out when Mark showed up with lunch for all of us. "Whoever said being a parent is thankless never had a legend bring them lunch." Dean said.

_**Mark's** **POV**_

The next night was Smack Down and as I was getting ready I realized that Angel will soon have to buy me courting gifts and without money she will feel awkward so I after my match with Big Show I go and talk to Stephanie who says "I will give her the paycheck she earned and I will make sure she understands why she's getting paid Mark she is going to get a lot of money. She needs to get trained because AJ and Sasha both want a match. Everybody wants to know her story so after you both get done bonding or courting we need to do a story on you two." "Thanks Stephanie." I said with a smile. Later that night I took Angel out to a movie and then we ate ice cream as we walked back to the hotel, while we were in front of Roman and Dean's room where she was staying, we kissed and it turned into a make out session and as I was about to suggest we go to my room when Roman came out and said "Mark I think you should go on to bed and then we will see you at the gym in the morning." Angel hugged me and then kissed my cheek before she went into the room.

_**Dean's** **POV**_

When Angel walked into the room I saw how love struck she looked and I smiled until Roman said "They were making out in the hall and I think Mark was gonna take her to his room and see how far things would go." "I wasn't gonna go, and we were just kissing like we always do after a date." Angel said looking shy. "Angel I know how much you like Mark but until he's made a commitment to you don't do anything sexual ,cause I made that mistake before I met Roman and that guy just wanted a quick fuck and he dumped me the next day then told everyone I was easy. I don't think Mark would do that to you but just be careful." I said as she cuddled up to sleep next to me since she usually sleeps in bed with Tyler. The next day we all went to the gym and when I introduced Angel to Tamina she said "Nope that's an Alpha and even if she wasn't she could break me." "Look she's gonna watch and tell you what to do. This is your opponent Bayley." I said as Bayley stepped into the ring. After they went thru a couple of moves I smiled and realized that she was serious when she said that the owner of the farm held wrestling matches were all the omegas had to participate. When Mark showed up she seemed to want to fight harder to impress him. "Wow she's good how long have you guys been at it?" Mark asked. "Only an hour it seems on the farm she came from the owner was into omega wrestling and everyone had to fight." I explained. After three hours I called it quits for the day and everyone got cleaned up and changed to go out for lunch.

_**Angel's** **POV**_

After I had lunch I went to the mall with Dean and Roman so I could buy Mark a gift and I wanted to make sure he liked it since it was the first courting gift I've ever bought. I went to a lot of shops but I finally found the perfect gift in a specialty leather shop. Later that night were we eating dinner with Hunter and Sami when I placed my gift on the table and said "Alpha tonight is the time that I give you a gift as my consent to bond further with you." Mark smiled and opened the gift his eyes went wide as he looked at me then at the gift I'd given him. "Wow whatever it is I need to get Hunter one he's never looked at me the way Mark is looking at you." Sami said. Mark pulled out the leather cord braclet with the silver symbol in the center before he said "Angel do you what this means?." "No I saw it and thought of you." I replied. "Angel this is what a mate gets their Alpha when he is a warrior and he makes them feel treasured." Mark explained before kissing my forehead. "Well you do make me feel that way and you are something like a warrior in the ring." I said as I helped him tie the cord."Well here is your gift princess." Mark said as he handed me a long thin box. I opened it and gasped it was a necklace that matched the the bracelet he got me as my first gift from him. I gave him a hug and kiss and then like a good omega role model when the date was over Sami came as Mark walked me to Dean and Roman's room. "Good night princess, I'll see you at the gym tomorrow." Mark said before he kissed my forehead. I went into the room and Dean and Roman both looked at my necklace and their jaws dropped. "Man Mark isn't playing around I know that bracelet was pricey but the necklace probably costs even more. Dean no you're not getting new jewelry." Roman said as he watched me put both pieces in a special box that Tyler gave me.

_Three days later_

_**Tyler's** **POV**_

Now that my heat is over I can check on my baby and see how she's been without me when I get to the gym I see her in then ring with Roman working on submission holds and she is doing well. "Ty you're feeling better now." Angel says as she makes Roman tap out with an arm bar. Later when she shows me the present that Mark got her and told me about the bracelet she got him I was impressed. The next day she went to the mall alone which worried me but when she came back with Bayley and Sami I was happy she made friends."Ty I went to get Mark a clothing gift but I also got you and Dean gifts too but you have to wait until dinner tonight." Angel said. I was on edge all day until dinner. When Angel handed Dean and I our gifts I began to cry. "Oh Angel thank you so much and we will wear these all the time." Dean said as Roman put the heart shaped best Omega Dad ever necklace around his neck while Glen put mine on me. "Guys don't feel left out cause I got you guys something too." Angel said as she handed Glen and Roman boxes too. "Thanks Angel." Glen said when he saw the necklace that said best big brother while I helped him put his on as Dean helped Roman. "Now to the guest of honor. Here you go Mark Glen helped me with the size." Angel said as she placed the box on the table. Mark opened it and smiled before he kissed Angel on the forehead. "Wow you two court hard he's giving pricey jewelry and she's giving deep thought out gifts." Roman says when he see the leather jacket and gloves that Angel gave Mark. After dinner Angel's eyes were glassy and her hands were clammy so she was going into preheat so Dean and I rushed her back to the hotel. When the guys showed up they figured out the problem when Mark freaked out trying to get close to Angel. "Whoa she sent Mark into knot lust." Glen said once they got him calmed down and far away from the hotel.

_**Mark's** **POV**_

I have to get to Angel she smelled so sweet and I know she wants to mate with me. I hate that Glen and Roman dragged me away she sounded so ready for my knot the way she whined when they wouldn't let us get near each other. I need to shower and think so I can figure out why they won't let me have her she wants it so bad. Once I am showered and in bed my logic comes back and I remember we are only courting. I decide to help get her thru her first heat by having a sex toy sent to her so she can have what she needs and to make sure she's fed by making sure she had food delivered.

_Back at the other hotel_

_**Dean's** **POV**_

Angel is strong as hell Tyler had to call big Cass to hold her down since he is the biggest Omega we know and he's having a hard time cause Angel really wants to get to Mark. Roman had to leave after she slapped him cause he got mad. Hunter sent Sami who brought over the sex toys Angel had bought earlier that day. Once she was using them she seemed to calm down a bit but she kept whining about Mark. The next day was easier and when the toy Mark sent came it was just what Angel needed it was a toy that had an inflatable knot on it. I knew Mark was really into her when the regular meals started to come. The third day was the worst because Angel needed to be iced down so while Tyler and Cass were out getting her ice she cried and said "I don't like this its nothing like they said. I miss Mark and my body hurts so much. Is that how it is every time?" "No baby this is because your body hasn't done it before so just calm down and you'll be fine in two more days." I said as I laid her in the tub. Once she was covered in ice she fell asleep. I felt so sorry for our poor baby she was going thru so much hell I almost took her to Mark to relieve this stress. Once Angel's heat was over we flew to New York to catch up with everybody else. When we landed Angel found Roman and apologized, and Enzo walked up and said "She's the one who was beating the crap outta you guys during her heat?" "Zo honey she broke free from me twice and every time she was trying to find Mark." Cass said with a serious look. Mark walked over and said " Angel are you okay cause I got the picture of the day you accidentally cut your hand." "I'm fine just embarrassed about how crazy I acted I mean I hit someone who was trying to help me." Angel replied looking at her shoes. "Angel I hit Roman when he's trying to help me sometimes and its okay he knows you didn't mean it."I explain as we all load up into a van that Enzo rented."I broke Tyler's arm during my heat once." Cass said. We shared heat horror stories and the Alpha’s shared knot lust stories and Angel seemed to feel better. When Angel was training Hunter showed up and said “Dean you and Tyler need to take Angel to get her look for the persona which will be what she is Undertaker’s girlfriend and she can keep up some of the shy act but she has to start talking.” After we got her look together Tyler said “ Angel you don’t have to say much but you gotta say something.” “Alright I will try.” Angel said. When it was time for Raw Angel went to the ring with Taker and she was wearing a pair of leather pants with a cut off shirt and a leather jacket. “My new lady had something to say.” Taker said as he handed her the mic. “The Undertaker freed me the bonds of society and now I will serve him by bringing down all those who oppose him and he will make sure they Rest In Peace…” Angel said before she bowed down to Taker. After Taker beat Sheamus who was aw struck by Angel’s words, Taker kissed Angel before they came to the back. “Okay Missy where did that come from?” I asked. “I just said what I thought the people would like.”Angel said. She was born to be more than a breeding machine and I knew Mark would let her live up to her potential.


	4. A wedding and a Title shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and and Angel help a friend, they also get married. They go on honey moon. Angel gets a title shot and even some encouragement from a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking a long time to update life had me stressed out and busy

**_**Angel** _ ** **_**’s POV** _ **

Things between me and Mark are getting serious cause it’s almost time for us to bond and I am not scared but worried that he will change his mind. I am working out with Big Cass and Dean when a really big guy walked in and said “Dean since when did you become Tyler’s nanny, since she’s his baby.” “Corbin leave them alone.” Cass said from behind me. “Whatever I need to walk away cause I don’t want to smell like pussy later.” Baron said before walking away. “One mean ass beta.” I said as Dean and Cass both raised an eyebrow. “Honey he’s an Alpha.” Cass said. “No Cass he wears pheromones cause he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s a beta and a beta who is bonded.” I mused as I sniffed the air. Later I was talking to Tyler when Mark walked up with flowers and candy before he said “Tonight is our first solo date and I will restrain myself since we bond in a few days.” “Good cause I’m tired of Glen moaning and complaining about sleeping alone.” Tyler said. “Okay well I am so excited. Plus my first match is tonight.”I said as I hugged Tyler. When it was time for my match Undertaker had me on the back of his bike. “Tonight Angel shall take on AJ Lee and she will make her show respect.” Undertaker said as I stood beside him in the ring.

**_**_Fan’s POV_ ** _ **

When they said Angel was going to have a match I thought a newbie who’s going to get her ass kicked by AJ Lee. Angel comes to the ring in all black and she looks scared at first, but when the match starts she is beating the crap out of AJ. Angel hits AJ with some kicks and then with a clothesline. AJ looks like she’s shocked that Angel is this good and it’s over once Angel hits AJ with a cross-body. Once the ref hit the three count and raised Angel’s hand ,the Undertaker pulled Angel into his arms and he kissed her before they got back on his bike and rode up the ramp. Later in the back Alicia Foxx got in Angel’s face before Angel hit her with a huge right hand.Angel is going to be big.

**_**_Mark’s POV_ ** _ **

After the show I take Angel to an observatory since she loved looking at the stars then I said “This might be corny but in section 346 dash 7 I bought you a star from now on that star will be the Angel star.” “Mark that isn’t corny it’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Angel said before she kissed me. When we got back to the hotel I walked her to the room she shared with Tyler, we began to kiss, I had my arms around Angel and she had her hands on my shoulders when we finally broke the kiss she smiled before walking into the room. When I got to my room I pull out the ring I’m going to give Angel,I already know that Dean and Tyler are getting a bonding cord ready while Roman and Glen are helping me set-up the party. The next day I see Angel talking to Brock Lesnar and he looks like he is in pain. “Hey sweetie how are --Whoa who’s in heat?” I said as walked up to them. “Mark we’ve got to get him to his mate before something bad happens.”Angel said as she looked at me. “Go get Seth now.” Brock growls and then begins to whimper. I run and go find Seth before saying “Someone special needs you right now.” Seth and I race back to where Angel and Brock are only to see Angel holding a chair and keeping Kevin Owens back. “I will bash your face in first he has a mate so walk away.” Angel growls her voice going primal and deep. Seth gets to Brock and they leave in Brock’s limo as Owens growls in anger at Angel. “Bitch I’d better never catch you alone and in heat since you’re unbonded cause I will breed you.” Owens says. “Walk away .” I growl. A few days later Angel receives a bouquet of flowers with a card asking her to have lunch with Brock Lesnar alone. “Should I go?” she asks us. “Well yeah he’s not a monster he won’t hurt you.” I reply.

 

**_**_Angel’s POV_ ** _ **

When I showed up to the restaurant Brock said “Thank you for what you and Mark did. Most people would have left me to suffer and get raped.” “First there is no need to thank me plus us Omegas have got to stick together.” I said as I held his hand. After we talked and had lunch Brock took me shopping and helped me buy a gift for Mark and told me that I had a great Alpha and he hoped I was happy with Mark. When I got back to the hotel Dean and Tyler both attacked me with questions. “Did he try to hurt you?” Tyler asked.”Did he try to sleep with you?” Dean asked. “Guys it was thank you lunch for helping him when he went into heat.” I replied. They both looked at me confused. A few days later I went to a bridal shop with Dean, Tyler, Cass,Rusev and Sami so they could help me find a dress for my bonding ceremony. I wanted something edgy and traditional and it took awhile to find it but when I did Tyler said “That is how my baby girl should look on her bonding day.” When we got back to the hotel I went to ask Roman a question. “Hey Angel Dean isn’t here he and Tyler went to lunch.” Roman said when I got to his room. “Oh I wanted to ask you a question. Will you walk me down the aisle when I bond with Mark?” I said as I stood at the door. “Sure but why me?” he asked. “Roman you are like a big brother to me. I say before I hugged him.

**_**_Mark/Undertaker’s POV_ ** _ **

 I stood as I watched Angel walk towards me in her black and white wedding dress I knew she was the one for me. When she was finally standing beside me I felt complete when were doing the marriage and bonding ceremony I kissed her and finally bit her scent gland. After a quick reception we got into my truck and went on our honeymoon in a log cabin. When we got into the cabin Angel and I started kissing and things got hot and heavy, so I had Angel on the couch as I pulled my rock hard cock out I took her panties off and slid into her as I told her how much I loved her. We made love and then I knotted her before saying “I am so sorry baby you just looked and smelt so good that I had to have you and now we are stuck in an uncomfortable position on this couch.” “Mark its fine I’m okay.” Angel says as she kisses me. The next day Angel is sleeping in bed when I get a call from Vince saying that Angel is going to get title shot from Alexa Bliss. When I told Angel she was so happy she tackled me on the kitchen floor and we had sex right there on the floor. Later we Skyped Dean and Tyler, during the Skype call Tyler says “Don’t just screw her all week either.” “Hey squirt I heard you got a title shot coming your way when you get back.”Roman says. After the Skype call Angel and I go for a hike we spot a deer and I hand her the brand new camera I bought cause she is constantly taking pictures with her phone. “Thank you Mark.” Angel says before kissing my cheek.

 

**_**_Angel’s POV_ ** _ **

During our honeymoon I realize that Mark is the kind of Alpha I wanted he was caring without being controlling. I took a lot of pictures and we made love several times. When it was time to go back to work we trained the day before and I went over my my strikes and kicks cause Alexa is small but tough. Later it was time for Raw and the opening scene was Triple H calling out me and saying “It seems someone wanted to give you a wedding gift. Tonight you and Alexa Bliss will fight for the Omega women's title.” “Oh wow thank you.”I say shyly Later I hear some other omegas whispering about me. “Hey look who screwed her way to the top.” Cesaro said. I run off crying and Seth finds me. “Hey kid you know they say the same about Dean and Tyler.” he says before dragging me to warm up before my match.

 

**_**_Fan’s POV_ ** _ **

Angel comes down to the ring alone like she’s trying to prove something. When Alexa shows up she taunts Angel. Once the match starts Alexa gets the upper hand quickly but when Angel picks up the pace she brings a full force fight to Alexa and it looks like she’s been training with the best of the best. She even pulled off a superman punch before pinning Alexa for the win. Tyler Breeze ran out and they hugged as she was holding the title crying.


End file.
